


Secret Solangelo Shippers Society

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: Multi-Chaptered Works [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, everyone ships it tho, gods this is so dumb, im so sorry, lou ellen is running this operation ty v much, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Austin clapped his hands together. “Okay, I think we should probably tell the future viewers what this documentary is for.”Lou Ellen nodded, turning to face the camera, “Good idea. Welcome, Solangelo Shippers, to the Official Solangelo Documentary. I’m Lou Ellen, and this documentary is directed by me, starring me, sponsored by me, and filmed by Cecil, I guess. Oh, and Percy, Austin, Kayla and Piper are here too.”OR a peek into the dumb daily activities of the Secret Solangelo Shippers Society.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Multi-Chaptered Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989604
Comments: 147
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just remembered something that AquaEclipse commented on my first story (thank you!) about who would be doing the wildlife documentary style commenting about Nico and Will during the scene on the hill and I had to write something based on it. This takes place after the BoO and before ToA
> 
> (In other words, enjoy this completely useless crackhead energy fic that I wrote.)
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

“Are you rolling?”

“Uh, the thingy is flashing, so probably.”

“Gods, who let Percy film? Cecil, take over.”

“Hey, no-”

“Percy, give the camera for Cecil to _film_ , you spork,” Piper insisted, lacing her words with a little charmspeak to give the son of Poseidon the encouragement he needed to give up his job.

Once he realized what happened, Percy pouted. “Fine, but I’m co-anchoring with Lou then.”

Lou Ellen rolled her eyes, “I don’t _do_ co-anchors. This is my documentary, and you, Austin and Pipes will be my glamorous assistants,” she paused to think for a moment. “Actually, Kay, you can be my co-anchor. The rest of you just roll with it.”

Piper, Austin and Percy looked ready to start protesting, but Cecil cleared his throat, “Um, guys? You do know we’re actually filming this?”

Immediately all of them snapped their attention back to the camera and the subject that they were filming. Kayla nodded, “Right, well before we jump right in, I got us hats to make it feel more professional,” she said. The daughter of Apollo produced a plastic bag from behind her and pulled out six identical explorer-styled hats, all a shade of muted green with the phrase “S.S.S.S” on the front of them in rainbow plastic gems

“S.S.S.S. is for the Secret Solangelo Shippers Society. Neat huh?” said Kayla, a grin on her face. The other demigods shared her enthusiasm, grabbing a hat for themselves and admiring each other's new looks. 

Finally, Austin clapped his hands together. “Okay, I think we should probably tell the future viewers what this documentary is for.”

Lou Ellen nodded, turning to face the camera, “Good idea. Welcome, Solangelo Shippers, to the _Official Solangelo Documentary_. I’m Lou Ellen, and this documentary is directed by me, starring me, sponsored by me, and filmed by Cecil, I guess. Oh, and Percy, Austin, Kayla and Piper are here too.”

Piper whacked Lou Ellen’s arm playfully, before turning to the camera herself. “We have reliable intel from a source who would like to remain anonymous - _hi Jason_ \- that Solangelo is currently on a date at the lake. Solangelo, in case you didn’t know, is in reference to the couple formed by Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Will Solace, son of Apollo. We have tracked them all the way out here, and are most likely mere _steps_ away from the happy couple.”

Kayla nodded, cutting in, “We have to be careful, though, because if they catch sight of us, well… Nico’s scary and Will is the only medic who can heal us if Austin and I are incapacitated so uh...” She trailed off, wondering to herself if this was really worth it. 

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder, taking over. “We are literally risking our lives for this content, so please keep watching. Nico and Will, if you are watching this please don’t kill us. If we do die, please make sure that our film sees the light of day.” Percy proclaimed, wiping a fake tear away.

Austin mumbled something about _stupid dramatic sons of Poseidon trying to scare us away_ before jumping in front of the other demigods, ignoring their protests as he blocked their shot. “Let’s get going then!”

The demigods trekked forwards through the shrubs near the lake for a few minutes, moving as silently as possible. Finally, Piper stopped them, shushing the already silent demigods.

Percy pulled out a pair of binoculars from the bag on his back, examining the beach in front of them as they hid behind the shrubs. Sure enough, as he checked through his binoculars, he saw Will and Nico sitting on the pier, chatting and playfully shoving at each other every once in a while. They were pretty close to the demigods hiding space that Percy didn’t need the binoculars, but Percy liked his spy gear too much to put it away.

Lou Ellen, unable to see anything from where she was, tapped Percy’s shoulder impatiently, “Well? What do you see?”

Cecil proceeded to switch between filming the demigods commentary and Will and Nico on the pier _The Office_ mockumentary style.

“Ok, ok. They’re shoulder to shoulder and chatting away. On a cuteness scale of one to ten I would say they are like a twenty three.”

“I see them, oh my _gods_. They look so sweet.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I want this to be a nature documentary. Austin, do a David Attenborough impression!”

“Oh, ah shit. Is that like a nature dude? Hang on,” Austin cleared his throat, before pulling out the world’s worst accent. “Here we have- or no. Uh, in front of the camera, one can see a wild Nico di Angelo with his, uh, his mate? Wait, that sounds so weird. His _partner_ , a wild Will Solace. They are-”

“ _Holy Hephaestus Austin_ , do you even know what a nature documentary is? Ok, change of plans, let’s just continue with the commentary.”

After this decision was made, the commentary flowed much more naturally. The group of demigods did their best to keep their voices down as Cecil filmed in silence, occasionally suppressing a snort behind the camera.

“Just look at them. They’re so… _wholesome_.”

“Disgusting. They are the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

“Oh, oh! I think Solace is going in for some hand holding action.”

“Yes, get it, my dearest brother from an actual other mother.”

“What a man’s man, am I right? Austin, you could pick up some moves from him.”

“Hey! I’ve got plenty of moves, you di-”

“Wait, shut up! They’re all cuddly now and I’m going to throw up from how sickeningly cute they are.”

“Aww… Nico’s going red. I can’t believe our child is growing up so fast.”

“Excuse you, he’s _my_ child. Annabeth and I have laid claim to him before you guys even knew who he was.”

“Actually, Jason said that you offered shared custody with him, so he's also my child.”

“Stop making things _weird_. This is a professional documentary and you guys are killing the vibes.”

“Wait, they’re getting all whispery. This is so precious that I might start weeping.”

“I wrote them a haiku: 

_Brother and his boy_

_So cute they make Lou Lou cry_

_I am so lonely_ ”

“No one cares, _Austin_.”

“Gods of Olympus, this is utter filth. I love them so much.”

“Uh guys, you know we can hear you?”

Immediately, the group shut up, eyes wide. Nico and Will both turned, facing the shrubs. Nico’s face was completely flushed, and the tips of Will’s ear were red, but Will still calmly beckoned for the demigods to come out of their hiding place. Cecil, sensing what was to come, immediately elbowed Lou Ellen. The daughter of Hecate understood, concentrating some Mist around the camera in hopes that the couple wouldn’t notice it. As they stepped out from the shrubs, Lou Ellen gave the two demigods a cocky smile, moving to the front of the group.

“I repeat: this is so cute that I can only call it _utter_ filth, and as one of the Camp’s biggest gossips it is _my solemn duty_ to make sure that I - along with my trusty crew - comment on your behaviours,” the daughter of Hecate quipped, the smirk on her face growing.

Kayla frowned, “Hang on, what do you mean _crew_? We established I’m your co-anchor, and if you try to retract your decision I will shove an arrow in your left eye socket,” the daughter of Apollo protested, as the two began to bicker over their partnership. 

Will frowned, “What do you guys need a crew for? And anchors? Also, what in _Hades_ are those hats for?”

Immediately Kayla and Lou Ellen winced, realizing their mistake. Piper looked like she was about to punt them into the lake, Austin and Percy were trying their best to look ashamed, and Cecil seemed ready to break into a run.

Luckily, they were saved by none other than Nico. Having finally overcome his original embarrassment from the commentary, he shot each of the six demigods personalized death glares. “Come on, Solace. We aren’t going to get any peace with these _dimwits_ around us.”

The other nodded enthusiastically at the couple to head off, watching as Nico dragged a bemused looking Will away to most likely go seclude themselves in the Hades Cabin.

As soon as the couple was out of sight, Cecil turned to the other demigods. “I don’t think they noticed! The Mist seemed to have worked,” he pronounced proudly, bringing the camera into view. The demigods all grinned, as Kayla quickly stepped next to the son of Hermes.

“Let’s see the footage! Do you think we have enough for the documentary?” she asked, peeking at the camera in Cecil’s hands. He shrugged, clicking some buttons on the camera before grinning.

“I think it’ll be enough. This is going to be the best thing ever, a relic for future campers,” Cecil announced.

Percy snickered, “Who needs an orientation film? You think Chiron will let us swap this for it?”

Piper just laughed, “Bold of you to assume we need _permission_. Now come on! Let’s edit the damn thing.”

Needless to say, a week later when the six demigods held an official Secret Solangelo Shippers Society screening in the Apollo Cabin for all campers, the documentary received great praise. However, the demigods who created the masterpiece weren’t there to see it, as they remained in hiding from a seething son of Hades and a homicidal son of Apollo.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened during the official screening of the Official Solangelo Documentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda shitty write of what exactly happened during the screening lol, mostly because my brain was just blabbering and came up with this. Thanks to Alien_persephone for the suggestion/request!
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Kayla grinned at the group of demigods in front of her. “Are you guys ready for the _best_ experience in your pathetically short demigod lives?” she announced, throwing up _rock-on_ hands. She was met with minimal enthusiasm and sighed, stepping to the side.

“Lou, you take over. It’s a tough crowd,” she grumbled, moving to take a seat next to Piper on one of the Apollo cabin cots. 

Lou Ellen shrugged, turning to face the demigods once more. “Ok, before we start the premiere viewing of our documentary, is everyone who is supposed to be here present?”

Glancing around the room, it appeared so. Apart from the six documentary makers, a solid number of other campers had shown up to see this project that the group had been raving about. Jason and Annabeth had shown up upon insistence from the significant others, Connor, Travis, and Chris were invited by Cecil, which by extension meant Clarisse and Katie were in attendance. Lou Ellen forced Miranda to bring Sherman, who dragged Ellis along. They hadn’t meant for the group to get that big, mostly out of fear that Nico or Will would find out about what was happening, but now the six demigods were very excited to show off their high-effort piece of art.

Lou Ellen got ready to start explaining the premise of their movie when Austin spoke up, “Wait… Chiara and Damien aren’t here yet. We need to wait. Chiara's probably going to curse us if we don't.”

Miranda grinned, “Relax, they’re probably off having one of their hate make out sessions. I’m sure they’ll show up eventually.”

Austin hesitantly nodded, although he still seemed a little unsettled. Perhaps, looking back on the situation, the others should have taken Austin’s premonition and the absence of the two demigods to heart, but in the moment it was glossed over.

Lou Ellen began her introduction of the documentary. “Ok, this is a _Secret Solangelo Shippers Society_ production, the official documentary of our club. We collected some rare clips of Solangelo in the wild, and after a solid week of editing using iMovie, I’m proud to say that this classy production is ready for your viewing pleasure. So sit back and appreciate our hard work. Oh also, if any of you guys tell Nico and Will, I’ll turn you into a monkey”

As Lou Ellen sat down and started the documentary, Annabeth frowned and whispered to her boyfriend, “Hold on, you guys filmed them without their permission? And now you’re exposing them?”

Percy shrugged, “It’s not _exposing_ them! We just want everyone to be able to appreciate the beauty that is Solangelo. And I mean, the chances of them finding out about this is slim. We went through every precaution we need to make sure they don’t find out.”

That was when everything went wrong.

The group would definitely blame Percy for their predicament later; after all, he was the one who decided to tempt the Fates with his words, as less than one minute into the title sequence (featuring Piper and Cecil’s crappy photoshop and editing skills), Chiara and Damien burst into the cabin, their faces red and flushed as if they just sprinted all the way there.

Everyone started snickering as Connor remarked, “You guys have some fun?”

Damien glared at the son of Hermes before straightening up and turning to face the creators of the documentary. “You guys got to _hide_. Di Angelo and Solace know about it.”

Piper, who had a mouthful of Goldfish, immediately started choking as Jason thumped her back. If her eyes were wide from choking or from fear, no one knew. Cecil and Kayla immediately shot up from their respective seats, eyes locking onto the window on the left side of the cabin as they both bolted that way. Austin and Percy got up as well, as Austin called out, “Wait! Where are you guys going? What in _Hades_ do we do now?”

Cecil, who was clambering through the window after Kayla, turned back and scowled, “Every man for themselves, my dude. I don’t give a _shit_ about saving the women and children, thank you very much,” he announced as he wriggled his way out of the window, landing outside with a _thump_.

Percy eyes widened, turning to Annabeth who just shook her head at him and mouthed _r_ _un_. The remaining four demigods in the guilty party bolted out the door, all in different directions.

The documentary continued playing in the silence of the cabin as the remaining demigods stared at the window and door in bemusement. Finally, Clarisse broke the silence, “Should we just finish watching the damn thing?”

Everyone murmured in agreement, turning back to the documentary. Another five minutes passed, and the documentary was still in the introduction stage, before the demigods started filming the couple. It was then, of course, that a very pissed off son of Hades and son of Apollo barged into the cabin. Everyone glanced at the two demigods nervously.

Nico's eyes narrowed, scanning the room. When he didn’t pinpoint their targets, he turned to Travis, sword in hand. “Where are they?” he hissed, the shadows around his flickering slightly.

To his credit, Travis didn’t seem too afraid, instead shrugging calmly at the younger demigod. “They bolted once they realized you guys knew. We’ve just been watching it since.”

Will groaned, running a hand through his hair, “ _Gods_ , I can’t believe they actually did this. And they’re showing it in _my_ cabin?”

Annabeth stood up, moving over to the two demigods. “It can’t be that bad. How about you guys watch with us. It’s still on the introduction, so you guys can see if it’s really worth killing them over.”

Nico didn’t look happy with that, but Will’s curiosity seemed to have peaked. “Ok, but if it is that bad, we aren’t showing your boyfriend any mercy.”

The daughter of Athena smirked, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

* * *

About half an hour later, Will and Nico came to the conclusion that the only valid punishment for the documentary makers was death (yes, in their opinion the documentary was _that_ bad). While the other campers found the documentary to be a treasure, the couple did not share their sentiment. After swearing all the campers in the room to _never_ speak of the monstrosity, the couple made their way around Camp searching for the six demigods.

When they weren’t able to track the demigods down, they moved onto different forms of revenge. By the time the six demigods returned to Camp that night, Nico and Will got their revenge.

The Poseidon Cabin was filled with skeletons, which was bad enough as it is. But for an extra element of torture, the skeletons had a magic radio that, despite Percy’s best efforts, would not turn off. All through the night, the entire Camp resonated with echoes from the Poseidon cabin of Bing Bang by LazyTown and bones clattering as the skeletons danced along, occasionally accompanied by a sob from Percy Jackson.

Austin and Kayla returned to the Apollo cabin, only to find their prized possessions desecrated. Austin’s saxophone was filled with rocks, while every single arrow in Kayla’s quiver was snapped in half. Austin spent the next hour hysterically shaking out his saxophone, trying to get rid of the tightly packed rocks. Kayla didn’t seem too impacted, although she insisted that the boys could have gotten a little more inventive with their revenge on her.

Cecil and Lou Ellen were relieved to find their things intact and went to bed peacefully. Little did they know, however, that their revenge was more subtle, something waiting to happen. The next day, Lou Ellen was wearing a hat on her head, something odd for the daughter of Hecate. When Kayla finally forced her to reveal what she was hiding, everyone stared in horror of her typical black hair now a bright blonde. Cecil, on the other hand, refused to leave his cabin after realizing that, somehow, Will managed to land a curse on him. However, it wasn’t just a normal rhyming curse, no; it was an acrostic poetry curse.

In other words, Nico and Will were _very_ satisfied with their revenge.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh, I'm not too happy with the ending, but the original thing I wrote didn't really work out how I wanted it, so I tried to just tie it together quickly. :/
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if you have any other requests/suggestions for what to add, or just any general feedback!
> 
> Also lol, in the last chapter I wrote there were seven demigods in the S.S.S.S. because my dumbass has forgotten how to c o u n t. I went through and fixed it, but I'm still so confused with how my brain didn't remember how to count.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.S.S.S. takes keeping tabs on their favorite couple to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from user SoVeryTired:  
> "when nico gets injured they're just kinda... hiding in the infirmary closet... watching-  
> two of em start fighting and accidentally kick open the closet door without realizing  
> alternatively  
> break the closet  
> either way, nico is mad and embarrassed  
> will is amused but annoyed for nico's sake"
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt idea, although sorry it took so long to write up and post. I'm not sure how the ending turned out, and it's definitely a little awkward, but I still hope I did the prompt some sort of justice. 
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Piper didn’t  _ plan _ on spying on two of her friends from a supply closet, along with two other people. But when the opportunity arose, she couldn’t say no for a few reasons.

It was really because of Percy that the S.S.S.S. chose to spy on Nico and Will on this day. After their official documentary screening, the secret society decided to put their operations on hold to ensure the safety of their lives, at least until they were off Nico and Will’s radars. However, their plans changed when Percy came running up to her in the middle of a conversation with Jason, dragging her away before she could say anything. 

“Percy! What in  _ Hades _ are you-”

Before she could finish protesting, Percy cut her off. “Important S.S.S.S. development! C’mon, Lou is already waiting for us.”

Piper sighed, reigning in her complaints and questions as she let Percy drag her to the back entrance of the infirmary. True to his word, Lou Ellen stood near the door, tying her black curls into a loose bun on the top of her head. As she caught sight of the two demigods, she grinned wickedly and gestured them over.

“Good to see you, Pipes. I think this should be good enough for our group. After all, three is the best number for a quest,” she said, nodding at the two.

Immediately Piper tensed, wrinkling her nose, “Nuh-uh. If there’s another  _ quest _ , you can tell whichever bat-shit Olympian in need of help that I died or something. I’m done with quests for at least the next few months.”

Lou Ellen laughed, patting her shoulder, “Ah, trust me, I’m pretty sure this whole Camp is with you on that. No, this is a quest that you’re going to love.” She turned to Percy, “I think you should explain.”

Percy bobbed his head excitedly and launched into his explanation. “I injured Nico!” he announced proudly. Upon seeing Piper’s expression, he quickly added, “It wasn’t bad or anything; we were just sparring and it got out of hand I guess. Anyways, I accidentally cut his arm or something, so I called Will over and they were all bicker-y and headed to the infirmary and I realized how they give off such old married couple vibes. So I was thinking, y’know, let’s spy on them.”

Piper stared at Percy. “T-that makes no sense. Why would we spy on them? I don’t want to die.”

Lou Ellen cut in, “As some of the leading members of the S.S.S.S., it is our  _ humble _ duty to spy on them, and as some of their good friends, we have to make sure they are keeping things PG in there. Also, why not?”

Piper sighed, glancing between the two demigods. “You guys won’t leave me alone if I don’t come, will you?”

Both nodded vigorously as Piper sighed again. She nodded her head in agreement, deciding that she was probably their best chance at not being killed by the couple if they got caught.

The details of how they managed to sneak into and hide out in the infirmary supply closet without the head medic finding out were irrelevant, although a brief summary would include a Mist distraction, help from Kayla and Austin as look-outs, and a few sneaky ninja rolls (that was all Percy). As soon as the three demigods were hidden away in the closet, they all pressed close to the small opening to watch what was happening.

Piper glanced at the two other demigods, both of whom were uncomfortably close to her. “Uh, so what exactly are we looking for again?”

Lou Ellen poked her tongue out at Piper, “We’re here to experience the Solangelo magic, duh! Although, no filming this time. I don’t want Will to carve me up like a pumpkin if the two catch us again,” she added with a shudder.

Before Piper could formulate a response, Percy shushed the two girls. They watched as the couple came into view, Will dragging Nico as they made their way to one of the cots near the supply closet (probably courtesy of one of the Apollo siblings). Will lightly forced Nico to sit on the cot, immediately bustling around and grabbing some various medical items to clean and heal Nico’s injury, all while lecturing the son of Hades about self-care.

“ -I mean, honestly, di Angelo, can’t you and Jackson  _ not _ go so hard on each other during sparring for once? This could have easily been avoided if you two took my  _ goddamned advice _ and just had a truly friendly spar with each other. But nope, you two always know best, so you decide to make it as intense as possible and now I’ve got the two of you as weekly regulars in the infirmary,” the medic ranted, as he started cleaning Nico’s cut. The son of Hades hissed as Will worked, but seemed to refrain from complaining for a little upon receiving a stern look from his boyfriend. 

As Will finished cleaning the wound and began dressing it however, Nico spoke up, “It’s not on purpose. We just get a little competitive. Besides, one would think you would be more excited to see me around here,” the younger boy added with a smug smile. 

Will scowled, “Yeah, obviously I would, but not when you need me to patch you up. Why can’t you ever just come here and, like,  _ not _ be bleeding out or something?”

Nico shrugged with his free side, “Meh. It keeps it more interesting this way.”

Will huffed, finishing up bandaging Nico’s arm and mumbling to himself about  _ dumbass Big Three Kids with no sense of self-preservation _ as he made his way to the sink to clean his hands. Nico stood up, stretching slowly and lazily examining his arm.

Meanwhile, the commentary from the demigods in the closet started, albeit much more silent this time.

“ _ Gods of Olympus _ , they are so cute. They’re like so close together and-”

“The tension is strong, but it's the right kind of tension if you know what I mean.”

“ _ Holy Hera _ , they’re still children, you dingbat. Although I do see it…”

“Will’s so pissed, I honestly haven't seen him annoyed like this.”

“Pfft, that’s all for show. I’ve seen him really annoyed, and this is tame. He’s more concerned if anything, and I highly doubt the Simp Lord can stay mad at di Angelo for long.”

“They’re definitely going to kiss and make up anytime soon.”

“Yeah yeah, now move your fat head, Jackson. I want to see it,” Lou Ellen whined. She was ignored, as she scowled and pushed her head up to get a better view.

Piper huffed, shifting uncomfortably in her spot near the back of the closet. “Look, I’m all for cute couple things, but this is a new level of invasion of privacy, guys.”

Percy huffed, not turning his eyes away from the couple. “Well, it’s too late to turn back now. And as much as I ship these two, as one of Nico’s honorary older brothers, it is my solemn duty to make sure Solace doesn’t get too handsy with him.”

“Did Nico even agree to you being his honorary big brother?” questioned Piper.

“Ah, what he doesn't know won’t hurt him.”

Lou Ellen shushed the other two this time as the couple began to speak once again. Will had finished cleaning up and was now leaned back in a chair that was next to the cot. Nico was sat on the cot in front of him, as Will attempted to rest his legs across Nico’s lap. Nico just scowled, pushing Will’s legs off him. 

“Your legs are heavy, you big oaf,” he grumbled, although the corners of his lips quirked up.

Will stuck his tongue out at him, attempting yet again to place his legs on his boyfriend’s lap, “I’ve had a long day on my feet and my legs hurt. Then you waltz in with another injury to add to my list, the least you can do is let me use you as an ottoman for a few minutes,” he said, pouting slightly. Nico rolled his eyes, but didn’t push his legs off this time. Instead, he places his elbows on the older boy's legs and leans his head in his hands.

“Tell me about your day?” he offered, watching Will intently.

Immediately, Will launched into an explanation of his day and described the various patients he saw come and go during his shifts. He rambled a little bit, seeming to go on slight tangents as he talked before making his way back to his original point, but Nico watched his boyfriend with full attention, occasionally giving his opinion or a relevant comment.

In the closet, the three demigods were all grinning like maniacs.

“Nico’s so  _ soft _ , I mean look at how he’s watching Will!” cooed Lou Ellen. Piper hummed in agreement.

“This is like a perfect mini date night. Nico should definitely thank me for injuring him like that,” Percy added, bobbing his head for emphasis.

Piper rolled her eyes, smacking his arm, “You’re still an idiot for injuring him. As one of the significant others of a Big Three kid, I wholly understand Will’s reaction to Nico’s injury. I mean, you guys are so damn accident-prone.”

Percy huffed, but didn’t respond as they watched the couple in silence. Will had finished his story, leaning his face closer to the son of Hades. 

“You know, I think an adequate payment for your third injury this week would be a kiss. What do you think?” he whispered, waggling his eyebrows.

Nico’s face went red, huffing slightly, “You’re a dork,” he grumbled, before leaning closer to Will. “Besides, as my significance annoyance, you don’t need to make up dumb excuses to ask to kiss me.”

It was Will’s turn to blush, but he still had a lovesick smile on his face as he closed the gap between the both of them. Piper and Lou Ellen turned away out of respect for their privacy, although the daughter of Aphrodite noticed that Percy was still watching with much more snakey eyes.

“Stop watching, you creep,” she hissed. Percy mumbled something about how  _ Solace, you better keep those hands above the belt _ as Piper choked back something between a laugh and a gasp, kicking at Percy’s knee. 

Unfortunately, her attempt to get Percy to turn away led to chaos. Percy, startled by the kick, lost his balance and proceeded to tumble forward, pushing past the closet door. Lou Ellen seemed to notice this was happening and lurched forward to grab the falling son of Poseidon. It made the situation even worse, as Lou Ellen was tugged forward with Percy, knocking over a bunch of miscellaneous cleaning and medical supplies around her. Piper just sat back, watching the situation unfold in horror as the door was swung open and light poured into the closet. 

Will and Nico immediately broke apart their kiss, their eyes landing on the three demigods in the closet. Nico shot up, his eyes burning with an intense anger as he stared over to the mess of limbs that was Percy and Lou Ellen. 

Percy and Lou Ellen disentangle themselves from each other as Piper shot up. Silently, the three of them came to a decision of what to do and proceeded to bolt out of the back entrance of the infirmary. Nico was ready to chase after the group, but Will stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me at them, Will. I need to have a  _ conversation _ with Jackson, right now,” Nico growled.

Will coughed into his fist, suppressing a smile. “As creepy as they are, you’ve got to admit that was pretty funny.”

Nico scowled at his boyfriend, as Will sighed, “Alright, alright. Not funny, I suppose. But let’s wait till tomorrow to maim them? I don’t want any more patients for the day.”

Nico huffed, crossing his arms, “It’s not maiming if I finish the job. But I  _ suppose _ I give them a day to suffer in fear.”

Will just laughed, and throwing his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, the two demigods walked out of the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closet is involved once again. But this time, the S.S.S.S. are on the outside of it.
> 
> (Or, the S.S.S.S. locks our favorite couple in a closet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another update! CaN I gEt a wAhoO?
> 
> Major shoutout to user SoVeryTired, for engaging in an awesome rabbit-hole drabble with me in the comments. xD
> 
> But seriously, thank you! I have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to use, as well as an actual idea for some sort of plot lol.
> 
> Anyways, there will probably be somewhere between 10-20 chapters of this fic, but I will officially decide later on. For now, hope you like this update haha.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico sat in the shade, absentmindedly cleaning his sword as he watched campers go about their business. He had about an hour before he had to teach his swordsmanship classes, so he decided to relax in the cooling shade of a tree before having to deal with screaming, hyperactive tweens for another hour.

His peace and quiet was disturbed when he realized that there was someone standing in front of him. Looking up from his sword, he saw Piper and Lou Ellen staring down at him. Nico frowned at the two girls, already wary of their potential intentions. He had forgotten their weird secret society activities that Will and him had been subjected to.

“What do you guys want?” he scowled as he tucked away the rag he was using to clean his sword.

Lou Ellen looked quite panicked, disregarding Nico’s obvious caution at the two demigods. “There’s a situation in the infirmary. Can you come help out?”

Nico immediately dropped his defenses, standing up and sheathing his sword, “What do you mean  _ situation _ ? Is Will ok?”

Neither of the girls answered for a second. Upon catching Nico’s glare however, Piper said, “I think you should come and check it out yourself.”

Before Nico could continue drilling the girls for information, they started sprinting back to infirmary. Nico scowled, but nonetheless followed them. 

As they arrived at the infirmary, bursting through the door, Nico was a little put off. There was no lurking presence of death, which was a good sign, but there was also a lack of other  _ people _ in the area. He followed the girls to the back of the infirmary, near the supply closets. There was still no one else around it seemed.

Nico turned to the girls, frowning, “What in my father’s name is-”.

He was cut off as both girls shoved him backwards, catching him off guard. He stumbled backwards, straight into an open supply closet ( _ was it even open at first? _ ). Before he could say anything, the door slammed shut, and he heard multiple voices outside as well as the scraping of furniture. Nico scowled, standing up and ramming into the door with his shoulder.

“Let me out, you  _ fucking dicks _ ! I will not hesitate,” he warned, shouting a steady stream of curses for a few more seconds before he felt a hand on his other shoulder. 

Nico spun around, eyes blazing angrily as he was ready to break the person’s wrist. However, he calmed down a little as he peered into the sky blue eyes staring back at him.

“Will?” he said, frowning slightly. Confusion overtook his anger as he ignored the raucous uproar outside the closet.

Will gave him a flustered wave, grinning sheepishly. “Hey, Death Boy. So… This is fun.”

Nico narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “What the  _ hell _ are we doing here, Solace? Is this some stupid prank? I only came here because Lou and Piper made it sound like you were in trouble, and if I find out that this is just some stunt you’re pulling-”

“No, no, no,” Will said as he chewed his bottom lip. “I didn’t tell them to get you. In fact, I have no idea why we are in here. Or at least, I  _ had _ no idea until I heard the idiots talking.”

Will huffed, sliding down to the ground and leaning his back against the wall of the closet. Nico followed in suit, waiting for some sort of explanation.

“ _ Apparently _ , our revenge on our friends’ creepy club about shipping us or whatever wasn’t enough to scare them off. This is supposed to be like the usual cute  _ couple-in-the-closet _ thing, I guess. But anyways, I tried to get out; no dice. And, of course, there’s no fucking lights or anything. I mean, the  _ one _ closet they choose is the one with a broken light system,” Will sighed in defeat, placing his head in his hands. “If I die in here, will your father let me haunt them for a bit?”

Nico rolled his eyes, standing up and pulling his boyfriend up with him. “We aren’t going to die. I’ll just shadow-travel us out of here.”

Will’s eyes widened, ready to protest as Nico concentrated on the shadows. The two were enveloped in darkness for a solid three seconds before being spit right back out into their same location in the closet.

Nico frowned, confused. “Well, that’s not good,” he mumbled, before stumbling to the ground, a wave of dizziness hitting him hard. Immediately, Will cursed, grabbing a gatorade bottle ( _ at least the closet had that much _ ) and forcing Nico to drink some as he supported his head up.

A few minutes of fussing later, Nico sat up straight, finishing off the rest of his gatorade. Will, on the other hand, was scrutinizing the locked door, trying to figure out how to get out. 

Nico glared at the door. “This is  _ bullshit _ . Why didn’t that work?”

Will sighed, moving back over to Nico as he gave up on opening the door. “Lou probably did some wacky enchantment on the closet. I guess we have to wait to get out.”

Nico groaned, tipping his head back. “No.”

“No? You can’t just say no, di Angelo. Accept it, we can’t get out of here,” Will huffed.

Nico felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to be in here. It was dark and small, and after his experience in the jar, well…

They had to get out of here.

Nico scanned the closet, searching for something,  _ anything _ , to escape the hellscape that was the enchanted supply closet. Suddenly, he noticed something on one of the higher shelves.

“Will,” he hissed, poking his boyfriend’s arm. “Can you get me something?”

The son of Apollo rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I’m a bit stuck right now. Maybe we can ask Percy or Cecil to slip us a toothbrush or something, right?”

Nico scowled, flicking the older boy’s ear. The last thing he needed was a moody son of Apollo’s sarcasm. He stood up, forcing Will up with him as he pointed to the object on the top shelf, “Can you get me that?”

Will frowned, seeming to understand what Nico was planning to do. “Nico, please don’t break the closet. It’ll be on my head if you cause any property damage.”

Nico huffed, making his best impression of a pouty face and doing grabby hands at the item. The corners of Will’s lips turned up as he finally obliged, grabbing and handing the object off to Nico.

Nico gave a rare grin, knowing he looked slightly maniacal as he kicked at the door. “Hey losers! Open the door, before I knock it down.”

He heard snickering outside. Then, a very distinct voice that could only belong to Percy Jackson spoke up, “No offense, Nico, but I highly doubt you can do that. Lou’s got more enchantments than any of us could count, along with a special failsafe.”

Nico snorted. “You can’t count anyways, so that’s not a very inspiring statement. And I actually can. You guys should have checked the closet before locking us in. Now, let us out before I knock the door down with a  _ fucking hammer _ .”

Silence. Then an uproar started outside, panicked chatter amongst the group as Will and Nico were doing their best to not laugh. They heard snippets of the conversation outside.

“Why the  _ hell _ is there a hammer in there?”

“Don’t look at me! Austin was the one who borrowed the thing. He was  _ supposed _ to return it to Nyssa.”

“That’s what you get for being lazy. Now we’re all doomed.”

“This was a terrible idea, anyways! Like, even if they didn’t break out, the moment we let them out is the moment that we get a bounty placed on our head.”

“Ok everyone shut up!” Lou Ellen shouted. Then, lowering her voice, she spoke to their captives. “If you guys break down the door, you’ll kill the children.”

Will rolled his eyes, “You guys deserve it, you assholes.”

Lou Ellen made a  _ tsk tsk _ sound. “No! The fetus children! Our failsafe is having the younger campers pile in front of the door. So unless you want to kill them all, well… Have fun!”

Before either boy could respond, the sound of footsteps running away came from outside the closet. Then, after a few seconds of silence, a timid voice spoke up. “Can we go back now? I’m bored.”

Nico frowned, still confused, but Will’s eyes widened. “Aiden? Buddy, is that you?”

The voice hummed in agreement. “Hi Will! What’s going on?”

Will stepped towards the door, speaking urgently but softly, “Aiden, my favorite brother. You mind letting us out, kiddo? Please?”

Aiden huffed. “I can’t! Kayla said I have to stay here or I get kitchen duty next week. I don’t like dishes. Also, Lou Ellen promised us some Hershey’s.”

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. “As head counselor, if you let us out I’ll take you out of the kitchen duty cycle for the next three years. My words trump Kayla’s. Also, what do you mean by ‘us’? I mean, how many of you guys are there?”

There was silence, as if Aiden was thinking. Then he answered, “Uh, twelve? Harley left already, something about getting more stickers for his blowtorch.”

Will cursed, turning to Nico. “We have to get out of here. I  _ need _ those stickers for the other kids! The last time I ran out, there was a literal riot. But we can’t hurt the younger campers.”

Nico frowned. “Wanna bet? Give me five minutes with the hammer.”

Will glared at his boyfriend. “Nico,  _ no _ . We just need to top Lou Ellen’s deal. That's how little kids work.”

“Oh,” was all Nico said before stepping forward. Will eyed the hammer warily, ready to stop his boyfriend from committing manslaughter, but instead Nico called out, “Hey! If you guys let us out, I’ll summon some skeletons for you guys. Maybe even get you some McDonalds?”

Silence settled outside once more. Then a little girl’s voice perked up, “Subway? I don’t like McDonalds.”

Nico made a face, but nonetheless hummed in agreement. “Whatever you guys want. But you guys have to get us out in one minute, or no deal.”

Immediately, little footsteps started moving around, along with much noise as the path to the door was being cleared. Sure enough, in under a minute the door swung open, revealing twelve pairs of large eyes staring at the couple.

The two stepped out as Will ordered the kids on where to go. Nico, on the other hand, balanced the hammer in his hand, ready to hunt down their captors. As soon as the kids ran off, Nico started towards the door. Will frowned, holding his boyfriend’s hand.

“Neeks…”

“Will, I appreciate you as my significant annoyance, but you  _ can’t _ stop me right now. They need to stop, and if it takes me bashing in their skulls with this hammer to help them understand that this club is stupid, so be it.”

Will opened his mouth, then paused to think. He finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence. “No murder or anything fatal that I will have to heal. And go easier on Kayla and Austin. I don’t want to have to cover their shifts.”

Nico smirked, giving Will a peck on the cheek, “Thanks, Sunshine,” he said before hurrying to the door. Both boys faced away from each other as they split up, hiding the matching blushes growing on their faces from a simple show of affection like that.

Meanwhile, hanging from one of the wooden beams in the infirmary, Lou Ellen grinned at the little display of affection. After all, how could the S.S.S.S. ever dissolve if the two idiots were so lovesick all the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me any feedback for the story, or prompts/headcanons that you would want me to incorporate!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I might add more chapters of just dumb little snapshots of this, er, concept? IDK. If you have any feedback/prompts for this or other things you would want me to try and write, leave a comment!
> 
> Also I generally just love the idea of all of these guys having a mutual bond over Solangelo and being waaaaaaay too involved in the relationship.


End file.
